The After War
by weepingingangelbaby
Summary: Two groups of teenagers are recovering from war. What happens when they end up at the same school per request from Hecate to keep Harry and co. safe from remaining Voldermort followers? Drama is what. What else? Well, you'll have to read and find out :p
1. Wizards?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson. I wish , but no such luck.**

**A/N: I am writing another story as well at this time, it's an Alex Rider/Chuck crossover. However I really wanted to write this so here I am. **

**Mistakes are my own complimentary of writing this at 5 oclock in the morning with no sleep. **

**Now without further ado...**

Annabeth looked down at her sleeping boyfriend then back out at the ocean. She watched as the waves rolled and calmed her. She chuckled to herself, unable to ignore the irony of a daughter of Athena being called by the sea, the domain of her mothers sworn enemy. Well, then there was also the relationship between her and the sea spawn (as her mother so affectionately called Percy). It was reasonable to believe she would suffer these random bouts of irony epiphanies for the rest of her life. However short of long that life ended up being.

Her mother was being more reasonable now though. Ever since... everything. How could she not be? Considering her boyfriend and gone through the worse place ever with her. For her. Annabeth couldn't think of a single other person who could say someone had done that for them. Ever. So Athena could, _please don't smite me mother, _stick it where sun don't shine if she wanted to insult her loving, and much to loyal boyfriend.

Annabeth stole another glance at the snoozing form of Percy. She studied him for moment. Ever since the Giant War, Percy had been, surprising to say the least. She thought back to the first few days after... He had been silent. They both had been. Preferring not to speak of the entire experience. The only sound the either of them had made was the screams of flashbacks. Percy's had been worse than Annabeth's. She expected more things had happened to Percy when she had been unconscious. But he hadn't shared, and she hadn't asked. And quite frankly, Annabeth wasn't sure she wanted to know considering the looks that had plastered her boyfriends visage those first few days. But suddenly, three days before the actual confrontation between the seven and Mother Earth, he had made a shocking, and not entirely unwelcome turn around. Suddenly, back was old Percy. All smiles, all sarcasm. Cracking jokes and messing around with the best of them. He talked, and cheered up Annabeth the best he could. And he was... better. More Percy.

But Annabeth had seen the act for what it was: an act. A mask. As did everyone else on the ship. They all knew, and all chose to let it be. A sarcastic Percy, a sassy, optimistic Percy, was preferable to the broken Percy that had reared its ugly head for a few days. Not that the signs still there, the signs of broken Percy. He didn't eat, he barely slept, and there was those vacant moments that flitted across his face every once in a while. Despite these things, as it is said 'people see what they want to see' in their selfishly optimistic mindsets. The seven chose to believe that he was better. And Annabeth knew that Percy would rather relive the entire experience than let them see otherwise.

In the end they won the war. They defeated the evil forces of Gaea, and all her litter, err, big Giant minions. And everyone celebrated. The war was over. They were heroes, again. They were rewarded. Percy was once again offered immortality, which he once again declined, considering he was the one who dealt Gaea the killing blow. This time he asked to have Hades and Hestia's thrones added to the council. The selfless idiot. Though, it was rumored immortality would be given to him for his 17th birthday, which happened to be in three days, as well as too herself as belated present, considering she was a bit... occupied on her birthday. But who really knew?

Annabeth had thought that after the war that Percy would let himself drop the mask, but no such luck. He continued to stay strong for everyone around him. He helped with the diplomatic (that had been a laugh, Percy playing nice. HA. The thought was almost as inconceivable as Artemis going to Aphrodite for advice) efforts, and worked hard to reunite the two camps, and diffuse hundreds upon hundreds of years of tension between the two groups. The guy refused to give himself.

But now, in this rare moment of peace, as Percy slept in her lap, she could see the creases next to his eyes, and small layer of sweat that lined his brow. Tell-tale of the night mare he was undoubtedly suffering through. _Her poor Seaweed Brain. _She sent a silent prayer to all the fates to give him a break. To give her a break.

Annabeth turned her head suddenly hearing the sound of a branch snapping loudly behind her. Percy was suddenly standing next to her, Riptide in hand. When he'd waken up she'd never know. Waking him up in the morning? Impossible. Potential threat against her or any of is friends really? Up and ready in an instant. And for blue pancakes of course.

The sound behind them was neither a threat nor blue pancakes (sadly), but a rather guilty looking Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. "Hey guys," he began, "Sorry for waking you Perce. Chiron wants all of us in the Big House."

Percy smiled his patented lopsided grin, mask firmly in place, "No problem, Grace. Lead the way praetor." Percy reached down, grabbing Annabeth by the wrist in one sweeping, fluid motion, bringing her to feet. He offered his back, witch Annabeth accepted immediately, opting for a piggy-back ride, rather than the short walk down to the Big House.

"Come on Graceas," the once big insult, now term endearment prompting Percy to follow the Roman who was now running ahead a breakneck speed, which Percy matched with little trouble, even with the added weight of teenage girl factored into the equation. He had held the weight of the sky once, a measly (not that he thought that little of her) daughter of wisdom wasn't going to weigh him down.

When they got to the Big House Annabeth jumped off her boyfriends back and laughed, "You're getting faster Percy."

"Pshhh, I've always been fast."

"Percy, you were beat."

"I was twelve."

"It was a tree Percy."

Percy looked at her for a moment, deep look of thought on his face, obviously thinking of a comeback, before resigning to the inevitable. Win Annabeth. Again. For the bigillionth time. "Shut-up," he muttered, turning away.

"You know you love me." Percy turned back to his girlfriend.

"Of course I love you," he said sweeping her up for a kiss. They stayed in said lip-locking fashion until a few moments later, when a coughing noise caused them to pull apart.

"Not that I don't appreciate that you two love each other, please keep the kissing to a minimum around the eternal maiden. Please."

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed, running over to her huntress best friend. The two girls embraced.

"To a minimum, Thalia? I thought your response would be more along the lines of 'Uggg, another perfectly good maiden lost to a filthy boy'?"

"Ahh, I would, but it's you Percy, and even Artemis has to admit that you are a decent man, and Annabeth is lucky to have you."

"And I take that complement in the highest regard," he replies smiling.

"You'd better Kelp Head."

"What are you doing here?"

"Not sure. Chiron contacted my Lady, and now I'm here. C'mon, lets head in." Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia mounted the steps to the porch in front of the Big House, then proceeded through the door, Percy now a bit more worried than before. If Chiron had called Thalia in, something big must have happened. Like a prophecy. And, well, Percy didn't have the greatest track record with avoiding prophecies.

The three entered the big house, and were met by the smiling faces of the rest of the seven plus Nico and Chiron, and the not-so-smiling face of Mr. D, back again from his temporary hiatus via. identity crisis. "Ahhh, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia. Do come in. Have a seat," Chiron said. When everyone was situated in their respective seats, Annabeth on Percy's lap, Chiron began again. "Now what do you know about witches and wizards?"

**A/N: Well? I know it's a bit AU but its purposeful. The whole '****unconscious part of Tartarus' Annabeth comments... thinks... whatever on is my change on Uncle Ricks canon. I'm a bit more, sadistic I guess than he was. I don't like killing my characters, but I have no qualms about torturing them. :p Anyway everything will be explained eventually. **

**The joking Percy mask was an idea I got from pinterest. The idea that he used jokes and smiles to hide the pain he was in after Tartarus. Sad I know, but it's what I want to write, so deal with it. **

**Also, I am a huge fan of super Percy. I like when he's like all powerful. I don't know why, I just am. So if you don't like that sort of thing, then I would recommend you not finish this story. Just saying.**

**I also fully admit to listening to Giants in the Sky from Into the woods on repeat while writing this...**

**Review my furry little friends (remind me to have her drug tested)**


	2. Lord Moldyshorts

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl, think about it. **

**A/N: In case I didn't make this clear, this is an AU story, and not entirely canon. I didn't like the Blood of Olympus as much as the previous books in the Percy Jackson series, therefor decided to change what happened. It's canon from The Lightning Thief to The Mark of Athena, after that, my fan fiction brain has decided to change the story. I've made it a tad bit more evil for poor Percy. Sue me. **

**Now if anyone feels that these changes have somehow made me a moron, I'm looking at you random internet dude, than I advise you to stop reading my work and move on with your life :). JK. I don't mind the criticism, feel free to insult my intelligence any day of the week. **

**Now that my typed out note/rant is over, you people who have decided to continue reading here you go. On with the story. Oh, and BTW, guest person, thank you for defending my good honor. **

The room was silent for a seconds. Everyone was still... or as still as a whole bunch of ADHD demigods could be in a small room. "Wizards?" Leo said' incredulous expression on his face. "Like abracadabra, stick waving, pointy hat wearing, broom riding wizards?"

Chiron nodded, "Yes, just like that. Now Hecate has requested that the ni..."

"Hold-up, hold-up," Percy said interrupting his mentor. "Wizards? Wizards are real? Like real, real? Not this is a practical joke real, like you're serious?"

"Yes," Chiron said drawing the word out, "That is what I said."

"How come we've never heard of them? Where did they come from? Where did they get magic? Are they children of Hecate?" Annabeth said, quickly firing off questions in a true Athena fashion, hating her current lack of knowledge.

"Perhaps I should explain the wizards before I go on to explain?" When everyone nodded Chiron began his explanation, "Hundreds of years ago Hecate blessed a handful of mortals. Pale in comparison to the rest of the world, but a substantial amount of them. They married and there children married, and there children's children married, so on and son. Eventually an entire culture was formed. A world hidden from mortal eyes. Eventually they lost knowledge of their origins, and forgot about Hecate and their original blessing.

Most wizards are born to wizard parents, or one wizard parent and a mortal, or muggle, as the wizards call them. Pure-bloods and half-bloods. More rare are mortal, or muggle, born wizards or witches. Every year Hecate choses some children and gives them her blessing, anonymously. Hundreds of years ago, to be a muggle born would have been considered a big honor, considering they were given magic by the goddess of magic herself, and were generally much more powerful than the so called purebloods, whose magic slowly became diluted through the generations. But as the wizards lost their heritage, they changed their ways.

Pure-bloods became arrogant, and cruel in some cases, feeling themselves to be 'better' than other wizards. Half-blood's were "blood traitors" for mixing with muggles. Muggle-borns were looked down upon. Mud-bloods, some called them, a most grievous insult.

Dark wizards were born, killing those who they deemed "unworthy". Light wizards emerged, imprisoning those who killed others. Some time ago, the single most Dark Wizard the wizarding world had ever seen was born. He was christened Tom Marvolo Riddle. Born to a witch mother and a muggle father. He eventually ended up in an orphanage, where at the age of eleven teacher of a wizarding school came and brought him to said school.

He grew to hat muggles and anyone associated with them, and when he graduated school, he spit his soul," Nico growled at this, muttering something about 'paperwork', "into seven pieces and went on a killing spree with a group of Dark wizards, and started the largest war the wizarding war had ever been involved in. He renamed himself, but wizards began to fear his name itself, preferring to call him 'He-who-must-not-be-named' or 'You-know-who'."

"What was his name? What did he change it too I mean?" Leo called out.

Chiron looked at him, then he lowered his head, seemingly resigning himself to experience something he would rather not. Finally he spoke up again, "Lord Voldermort." The effect was instant. Everyone doubled over in laughter, and by the look on Chiron's face, he looked to be regretting telling them.

"MOLDYSHORTS!" Percy yelled, laughter causing him to clutch his chest, Annabeth now on the floor, having fallen over in the fit of laughter, removing her from hid lap. "How the Hades did they get so afraid of a baddie with a name like Lord Moldyshorts, Volderwarts, whatever? What where his group called? 'Lord Moldymot's Little Minions?"

"It's Voldermort, and they were called, ah, Death Eaters." The laughter which had died down some cam back full force, perhaps a bit more.

"Who in the name of my father would want to eat Thanatos!" Thalia said.

"I've met the guy, Pinecone Face, believe me when I say no one."

"You got that one right Kelp-for-Brains." The laughter died down once more.

"Anyway," Chiron began again, "Lord Voldermort was killing a whole bunch of people, and a group of Light wizards called 'The Order of the Phoenix' formed to defeat said Dark wizard. One day a prophecy was given," a cough sounding suspiciously like 'I hate those things' came from Percy's direction, "stating that a boy born on the last day of July would have the power to defeat Lord Voldermort. Two boys fit that description. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

"Longbottom," Leo laughed quietly.

"Anyway, Voldermort caught word of the prophecy and decided that Harry Potter was the subject of the prophecy. The Potters went in to hiding, but were betrayed by a dear friend who gave their location away to the Dark Lord. On Halloween night, Voldermort attacked the Potter house, effectively killing both of Harry's parents, but when the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry, his killing curse was diverted by the protection Harry's dead mother gave by sacrificing herself for her son. One part of Voldermort's soul was effectively killed and Harry became the boy who lived.

Fast forward ten years give or take a few months, young Harry is brought into the wizarding world and for the past seven years he learned how to defeat the Dark Lord Voldermort at the very same school that his parents killer had attended years before him. Last year the war officially commenced. A lot of lives were lost, but in the end, they defeated the Dark Lord." The demigods were somber at this part, laughter forgotten, all on their minds their recently ended war.

"So what are we needed for," Annabeth asked, "Their war is over, why do they need us?"

"That is the question, is it not. You see, while the war was won, not all of Lord Voldermort's Death Eaters were apprehended, and are expected to attempt to get revenge on Harry Potter and his friends. In addition, in light of the recent Giant War, the wizarding world was effected. When Thanatos was bound, a few wizard souls escaped, including one Albus Dumbledore, legacy of Hecate. He was headmaster of said school, and was killed by a spy named Severus Snape, who was, coincidentally also resurrected. Don't worry, he's a spy for the good side, no need to re-kill him. How they have continued to avoid Thanatos, I don't know, but they're alive and I'm grateful. Dumbledore is a dear friend. Also, because they are blessed individuals of the goddess Hecate, she feels they may be targeted by the excess amount of monsters that came during the Giant War. The wizards are ill-prepared to deal with such a threat.

While the wizards have forgotten their origins, Hecate has not forgotten them, and wishes them to be protected. Will you help?"

All instinctively turn to Percy. Percy looks directly into Chiron's eyes, "Where we going Chiron?"

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe, Hogwarts."

**A/N: Tada! All done, boring I know, I know, but essential. **

**Sorry if you're mad about Dumbledore and Snape, but I love them to much to let them be dead. I didn't see an opening to make them alive, so I made one and here they are. YAY!**

**Anyway, peace out, I'm tired of writing this authors note, goodnight everyone. **


	3. Explosions

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Nuff said**

**A/N: To reviewers, of course I'm bringing back Sirius, and Fred, and Tonks, and Remus. I was just listing Dumbledore and Snape because I felt like it :). I love all those characters too much to leave them dead.**

If Chiron thought the reaction to Death Eaters was a strong one, the reaction to the name Hogwarts, or Pigpimples, as Leo so affectionately called it, was ten times larger. Ten minutes and many laughs later, the nine walked out of the Big House and were off to pack their belongings.

Annabeth followed Percy to cabin three, where she had been staying since the end of the Giant war. God and goddess approved and everything. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence during the previous two weeks for Annabeth to wake in tears, throat raw from screaming. But Percy was always there, with words to calm her. Never 'Everything's fine' because they were both smart enough to know that was true. Never 'Everything's going to be alright', because that was common knowledge. But always 'I'm here' or 'We're together'. The only words that could be of any comfort to her. As much as Annabeth called her boyfriend a seaweed brain, he was smart enough to know what would help her. Not fine, together.

The both of them immediately grabbed their suitcases (_trunks, _Percy reminded himself, _they were going to England, err Scotland) _from underneath their bunk. Percy threw in some orange t-shirts Camp-Half Blood, and a few purple ones as well. Along with that, he threw in every pair of shorts he owned, which was an unsurprisingly few amount (inconsiderate monsters always tearing his clothes during fights, didn't they know how much clothes cost!), and some toiletries, bought not stolen. Annabeth added the same to her suitcase, folding them instead of tossing, along with a few architecture books, all in Greek. When she finished, she went to over to her boyfriends stuff, and began folding the materials he had so carelessly thrown in.

She watched him for a few moments as he sat on the floor, absent mindedly throwing Riptide pen version, before catching it again and repeating the process. After a few more moments of comfortable silence she spoke up, "Why'd you agree to do this so quickly?" No doubt voicing what was one everyone else's mind. The look on Chiron's face after he had asked looked as if he was going to met with some kind of resistance from the resident son of Poseidon, and when none came he had seemed genuinely surprised, if not relieved. She bet that no matter how much Chiron wanted Percy and the rest of the crew on the quest, he wasn't fully prepared to force him to do so, so him accepting was a welcome relief.

Annabeth couldn't help but feel the same way, surprised not relieved. She found herself wishing that he would have refused. Was it really up to them to save the world again? Did gods really have to expect so much from them.

"Honestly, I felt it like would be welcome change."

"Welcome change... Percy we are going to be fighting again. Again Percy. Protecting people we don't know. Investing ourselves in something we have no personal connection too. If anything it would be an unwelcome change. We are still doing the fighting-for-our-lives portion of our screwed up lives, but this time it doesn't even have anything to do with us."

"But isn't that the point. Wouldn't it be kinda selfish to just protect ourselves, when others need help? Isn't it the point of being a hero? To help those who can't help themselves, even though you get nothing.

And besides this totally different from the fighting before. This time we are not preparing for war, we are preparing for peace. Our fight is not a fight for the inevitable slaughter that will eventually come, but a fight to ensure the peace we know has to come soon."

Annabeth sat for a moment, a temporary pause in her folding, analyzing her boyfriends, surprisingly, wise words. And people said he wasn't smart. Annabeth once more broke the silence that had settled in the room, "I thought I was supposed to be the smart one Seaweed Brain."

"Of course you are Wise Girl," he said standing up and walking over, "But hanging out with you all these years is bound to make a positive influence." He leaned down and kissed her, then sat down next her, arm around his girlfriends smaller frame. "And besides the opportunity to meet a bunch of magic wielding weirdos with pointy sticks and hats? How could I pass up on that?" The two of them just laughed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes, and a many a make out sessions later, all nine demigods were back in the Big House, bags packed and ready to go.<p>

"Chiron," Annabeth said as the centaur entered the room, "what are we going to tell the wizards about us. You said they've forgotten their Greek heritage, they probably won't believe that we are half-god."

"Oh, no you won't be telling them you're demigods. You are going undercover as witches and wizards from the American magic school Delphi's School for the Magically Gifted."

"Cool!" Leo shouted jumping up and down, " Wait we don't have magic, won't they be able to tell we aren't wizards?"

"That's where I come in," cam a woman's voice from behind. The demigods turned.

"Lay Hecate!" Annabeth exclaimed, as all the demigods bowed.

"Rise demigods, you have no reason to bow to me. You have forgiven me and helped my children, even after we turned from you during the Titan Wars."

"We bow to those who deserve our respect, my Lady, and you have earned it by protecting your creations even as they have turned against you," Percy said, in a respectful voice, "Your transgressions from the Titan wars have been forgiven and forgotten."

Hecate laughed, a sweet and soft sound, "Perseus Jackson being respectful to a god. Never thought the world would see the day."

"What can I say?" he said shrugging, "You inspire loyalty, something I find deeply important."

"Thank you hero," Hecate said, "As Chiron was saying you will be going undercover. As much as I wish for the wizards to remember me, I feel they are not ready for such a revelation. Perhaps closer to the end of the school year, but not now. In order for you to blend in among wizards, I will give you my blessing."

"Awesome!" Leo said quietly, voice slightly cracking.

"Yes," Hecate said laughing once more, "I will be converting your level of godly power to magic. Your magic level will be in parallel to how powerful a demigod you are." All eyes turned to Percy. Percy just looked confused.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm going to make something explode?"

"They are correct to look at you in such away. You are by far the most power demigod of the century, perhaps ever. You will have more raw power than the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world, and until you learn to control it, accidental magic could vey well cause you to make something explode."

Percy chuckled nervously, "Yay, more power," he said in a quiet not very-yay voice.

"Explosions." Leo said, grinning evilly, drumming his fingers against each other. Hazel smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow." Piper smacked him harder. "OW! What is it? Smack Leo day?"

"Yes," Thalia said smacking him.

"Great..." he mumbled, and the rest of the demigods laughed.

"No need to worry heroes I will train you to control your magic before you leave for Europe. But first I must bless you." Hecate called Frank forward first before speaking in a language none of them recognized. Annabeth guessed it to be the language of magic. As she finished, a glow filled the room. When the glow dimmed, there stood Frank looking no different, save for a slightly different aura surrounding him. Magic. The process was repeated 8 more times, some peoples glow brighter than others, brightest being Percy, a tie for second, Jason and Nico.

After everyone was done they all sat down on the floor around Hecate, and the table next to her. She snapped her fingers and 9 boxes appeared on the table. "These are your wands," she said picking up one of the boxes. "Each one was specially created by your godly parent, in order to be able to channel they amount of power you will be using through it. Again she called Frank first.

"To Frank Zhang an 11 inch cedar wand with the heart of dragon heartstring"

"To Piper McLean a 12 and a half inch apple wood wand with the heart of a dove feather from your mothers sacred dove."

"To Leo Valdez an 11 and half inch dogwood wand with the heart of a crane feather from your fathers sacred crane."

"To Annabeth Chase an 11 inch olivewood wand with the heart of a feather from your mothers sacred owl."

"To Hazel Levesque a 12 inch cypress wood wand with the heart of a tooth from Cerberus."

"To Thalia a 12 inch pinewood wand with the heart of lightning."

"Now to Nico, Jason, and Percy. Now being the sons of the big three you wands are made out of the sacred metals of the goods, because of the power required to channel through them."

"To Nico di Angelo. An 11 and a half inch wand of stygian iron. The bone of a thestral at its core."

"To Jason Grace. A 12 and a half inch wand of imperial gold. A feather from the sacred eagle at it's core."

"And to Perseus Jackson. A 12 inch wand of celestial bronze. Feather of the first Pegasus at its core."

Each person stood to grab their wand as their names were called, and had to admit that as soon as the wand was in their hands it felt right. Just as a balanced sword did. They were perfect. When they held them in their hands, a jet of light shot out. Their wands worked.

Percy stood staring at his wand for a moment in awe. Just like riptide, it felt perfect in his hands. He turned to Annabeth smiling, before swishing his wand towards the ceiling. A he did so, another light shot out, this time effectively putting a gigantic whole in the ceiling. He turned back to Hecate sheepishly. Hecate just laughed.

"See what I mean? Explosions. But do not worry, I will have you demigods trained better that aurors before the school year begins."

Annabeth didn't know what aurors were, but she decided not to ask. Instead opting for the question, "When does the school year start Lady Hecate?"

"September 1."

"But that's in a little over two weeks, how will we have enough time to learn everything we need too?"

"we will be entering a time field, created by magic, in which time has no meaning. We will stay there until I deem you ready to go to Hogwarts. Time will not pass in the real world. You will not age."

"Awesome," Leo said, complaining, "a whole bunch of training for who ,knows how long, and then an entire year of schooool." He groaned.

All the demigods turned to follow Hecate, who had began walking out of the big house, "Look on the bright side Leo," Jason said walking next to his best friend. "It's still slap Leo." And with that, he smacked the son of the fire god before being chased around by a flaming Leo.

**Finally! That's over. Longest chapter I've ever written. Did you like it? Kinda boring, but don't worry it gets exciting soon. **

**I really like creating the wands for everyone. Each one I made specific to the demigod. I'm sure most are obvious. But if you can guess why I gave Leo dogwood for his wand, you can create a story. YAY! So review my friends, and figure out my crazy brain. :) First one to get it gets to be a wizard. **


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, own Harry Potter and/or Percy Jackson. And that is the straight up truth.**

**A/N: Winner is Glacium Frost, only person to guess anything about Leo's wand. For those of you who don't know, it is because the dog wood wands are mischievous wands to match their mischievous owners, Great for making big spectacles. And that is how I feel Leo's wand would be.**

**Ironically enough, or maybe it's coincidentally, I don't know either or, Thalia's pine wand, which I chose for glaringly obvious reasons, is for those who will live a long life. Thalia is immortal... so long life. Funny how that worked out, huh?**

**In addition to the wonderful, and correct answer given to me by Glacium Frost, I was given a wonderful suggestion. If anyone else of you wonderful internet people are out there who want to give me suggestions, have at it. I am completely open to them. Not saying I will use all of them, but I will take them into account. So basically keep reviewing, and criticizing/ critiquing my work. Please and thank you**.

The no-time-place, or time stasis field according to Annabeth, was a truly remarkably, beautiful place. There was a large open field, along with a gigantic lake, much to Percy's intense joy, next to a humongous house, well mansion really. Each person was given their own room, save for Percy and Annabeth because of their situation, which suited each of them perfectly. Each demigod quickly unpacked before meeting Hecate in the large room, which Hecate had informed them they would be training in.

"The first things you will learn in magic, is how control it. All of you should be able to access your magic easily, due to my blessing but controlling it is the problem. Control is all about your magical core. Each and every person is born with a magical core, some more powerful than others depending on many different factors. My blessing activates it. For regular mortals, it gives them a sliver of magical power. But for demigods, it combines with you natural abilities and makes you so much more powerful. You will, unlike normal wizards, be able to use the magic easily, but it comes with a consequence. You will have to concentrate on how much power you put into it. That is what I shall teach you." Hecate waved her hand, and in front of all of them were thick books, written in each persons respective natural language. "These books have the spells you shall be studying. I want you to pair up. Piper and Jason. Hazel and Frank. Percy and Annabeth. Nico and Thalia. You will each pair shall work on the spells together."

"What about me!?" Leo shouted, quite indignant that he had been forgotten.

"Patience son of Hephaestus. I shall be working with you on something else entirely. When I am finished with you, then you shall trade with Piper, and work with Jason, and she will work with me. Then she will trade with Annabeth, and so on and so on."

Smile back on his face, Leo replied,"Okay."

"Begin." And with that the demigods were off to train. Leo followed Hecate out the door and the rest on the nine opened their books.

Just as Hecate said it would, the magic came easily. Wingardium Leviosa is said, things began to levitate. Lumos, and the room lit up. The problem was, when Jason said Wingardium Leviosa, not only the pillow he was pointing at began to float, but his girlfriend. And when Thalia flicked her wand and said Lumos, Nico was blinded for the next 5 minutes.

True to form, though, Percy was by for the most destructive. A simple Alohamora and the door had blown the hinges off. And the word Expeliarmus put a large gaping hole in the wall (Annabeth wasn't even sure how that worked, it was a disarming spell, for Zeus' sake not a blow-something-up-spell).

Annabeth, much to the rest of the groups chagrin, though not surprise, was the first to gain some control over her magic. "So not fair," Percy had mumbled as he blue up his fourth tea-cup (he was trying to turn it into a hamster), as Annabeth transfigured it back and forth again and again.

Two tiring hours later, Leo walked in, large smile on his face. It wasn't a mischievous smile so much, more of a I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of smile. "Leo bad-boy supreme commander is back!" he exclaimed, announcing his already known presence to his friends.

"Leo!" exclaimed Piper, who had been sitting on the floor focusing intentionally on the pillow she was trying to lift, and lowering the Jason she was not trying to lift. Jason fell to the ground with a large thump.

"OW!"

"Man, up Sparky."

"Yeah man up Sparkles..." Percy was cut off by the lip-locking curse which Jason had finally just mastered. Jason smiled, and Percy glared, which quickly got him un-lip-locked. Percy's glares were scary.

"Leo, what did you learn with Lady Hecate?" Hazel asked quickly, knowing she was cutting off the inevitable argument between the two powerful sons of the Big Three by speaking up.

"It was awesome!" he yelled pumping his fists into the air and consequentially setting them on fire. Percy doused him with the Auguamenti spell, which instead of hitting him with a small stream of water, smacked into him with the force of a fire-hose. "Really?!" he yelled again, this time in a bit more irritated, but good-natured fashion. "Now you're hitting me too?" Percy just smiled. Leo stood up, and Annabeth used a quick spell to dry the soaking Leo. "Thanks. Anywho... it was like totally completely awesome. Hard, but awesome!"

"Aren't you going to tell us, or show, or whatever?" Piper asked.

"No can do, Beauty Queen. Lady Hecate said that everyone has to find for themselves by her. Go on, have fun."

It was hours later when Percy walked through the field towards the goddess of magic. The last ten hours had past in the same way, a demigod would leave, they would come back some time later (it was different for everyone), huge smile on their face, then send someone else down. Now it was Percy's turn. When Jason had returned a few minutes before, a suspiciously short time after a ginormous lightning strike, Percy found himself getting a bit nervous. What did the goddess have in store for him?

Percy walked out into the open field, where he was told that Hecate would be waiting for him. And there she was. Sitting in surprisingly casual dress. And was she meditating? The goddess opened her eyes. "Hello Percy. I've been waiting for you." Hecate motioned for him to join her, "Come, sit down. I want you to drink this," she said pulling a small vial from the pocket of the jacket she was wearing. "This potion will send you into a meditative sleep. It is to help you find you animigus form. For most wizards this takes months on end, but for demigods, most can do it in a little under two hours. The process can be, extreme, to say the least. Jason almost hit me with lightning the strength of his fathers lightning bolt. That is why I am having you all take turns."

Percy sat down in front of the goddess of magic, and before downing the vial she had handed him, sent uopa quick prayer to his father, praying that he wouldn't die or explode or something. " Bottoms up," he said aloud, before putting the fowl liquid in his mouth. His eyes closed.

Moments later they opened, and before him was the same glade he had been in before. But there were a couple minor differences. One- Hecate was gone. And two- there were a butt load of animals surrounding him. He thought back to his conversation with Hecate. "Probably should have asked what animiga-whateva is, and what to do. Annabeth's right, I am a seaweed brain." Suddenly he heard laughing coming from...inside his head.

"An animigus is someone who has the ability to turn into another animal. Most wizards are a mortal creatures, but yours, as well as Nico's and Jason's was, is going to be a magical creature. All you need to do is find the animal you bond with, and your magic will do the rest," Hecate said via the mind talk she seemed to be fond with.

"Okay," he said aloud not quite sure if he could return the mind speak, and began walking around the glade.

He met with many creatures including horses, and Pegasus' and even a few sea creatures, but all shied away from his touch.

A short time later, Percy came across a large area which he had missed earlier, as it had been hidden by some bushes. As he stepped into the hidden area, he saw a creature much larger, and a thousand times more magestic than anything he had ever seen. Immediately he knew this was his anima-thingy. All he could think to say was the always eloquent, "Awesome."

A few minutes later saw 8 demigods sprinting towards the glade they had all learned their form in, having been alerted by a giant earthquake that shook the foundation of the building they were practicing in. They were met with a sight they would never forget. All jaws dropped as low as ones jaw could possibly go.

There in the middle of the glade, and Annabeth would later swear by all the gods that the thing was smirking, was a thirty foot tall, blue scaled, dancing dragon.


	5. Rough Rides

**Disclaimer: Insert clever line to get me out of being sued by real authors. **

**A/N: Quick thanks to ideas stolen from reviewers! **

The following time spent in the land of no time, passed quickly. After the initial shock of Percy-dragon wore off, the demigods had taken to playing around in their animigus forms.

Piper was a dove. A dove of the purest white, and a song so beautiful and powerful, it rivaled her charm-speaking ability to change peoples minds.

Hazel was a niffler. A creature from the wizarding world that used her natural gem calling ability, which she didn't mind so much now that her curse had been broken.

Annabeth was owl, which Percy had laughed at before she had pecked him in the face. She was a beautiful tan color that almost seemed to shimmer gold , if hit by the light a certain way.

Thalia was a deep black she wolf, showing her true self, a huntress of Artemis, with brilliant electric blue eyes, a characteristic of her father.

Frank had adopted a strange animigus, that of a boggart. Because of his already natural shape-shifting abilities, his animigus of a shape-shifter asw well. One that changed into ones greatest fear. (He had to stop changing in front of Percy and Annabeth, though, because whenever they faced him, he shifted into images of Tartarus, and everyone had decided that they were not pleasant to see)

Leo shifted into a bright red phoenix, and the first time his body had caught fire, he had enjoyed the fact that he could once more scare his friends with his awesome fiery-powers (his words, not theirs).

Nico took the form of a thestral, an animal his father had made with the help of his brother. It was a horse that could only be seen to those who had seen death, which he had awkwardly informed the others. He found some aspects of his form strange though, when is his horse mind of a thestral he had felt the overwhelming urge to bow to Percy, and call him m'lord. That had been funny never, but everyone else seemed to get a kick out of it.

Jason took the form of a white Thunderbird, with a 15-foot wing span, which definitely took some getting used too. He was informed by, who'd-a-thunk, Annabeth, that Thunderbird's were a thought to be extinct species of bird his father had created, that had the ability to turn into lightning. The white form he had, was even more rare.

And Percy, of course, had taken the form of a thirty-foot-tall, ice-breathing, acid-spitting dragon. The rarest dragon on earth. Not that dragons were all to common anyway.

The nine demigods and their trainer, Lady Hecate, spent the next weeks, or not really weeks, or whatever (time stasis was confusing them all except Annabeth), training and learning to control their powers. Some had better control, *cough**cough* Annabeth, and some were still blowing thins up, Percy, but they were all getting better.

It was after a long training session, that Annabeth and Percy found themselves in a heated make-out session in their room, when the door burst open. The two very red, whether that be from embarrassment or... you get the picture, broke apart before snapping their heads quickly to the person who had saw fit to burst in. And there stood poor,innocent Frank Zhang, once again finding the two of them in a somewhat compromising situation.

Frank blushed a deep scarlet color, "Umm, Hecate wants uhhh, she wants everyone to come downstairs," he said stumbling over his words, before fleeing, getting safely away from two very amused demigods.

"Poor Frank," Percy said, standing up, and straightening his very wrinkled t-shirt. "What's that, the fourth or fifth time, he's walked in when we were making out?"

"Third, Seaweed brain. The fourth time, which was technically the first, we were sleeping, not kissing." Percy just laughed.

Meanwhile, Frank found himself running/tripping down the stairs, cursing the fates for giving him such horrible luck to when it came to getting Percy and Annabeth. How come that never happened to any of the others when they went to get Camp Half-Bloods hottest couple. That's what the Aphrodite called them anyway, the hottest couple, or 'Percabeth', whatever that was.

Frank tripped over the last step, as he finally made it downstairs in into the den area, when Leo noticed Frank's tell-tale blush, indicating that Frank's cursed luck had struck again. "Were 'Percabeth' at it again, Frank-y boy?" Leo laughed, as Frank's blush deepened.

"Ohhh," Piper squealed, her mothers genes taking over her normally perfectly rational brain. Jason laughed at his girlfriends tiny scowl, as she realized her extremely girly moment.

"Why does it always happen to me though?" Frank whined slightly, before sitting down next tot his girlfriend giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Never you guys, always me."

"Maybe Aphrodite has cursed you to give you hints," Leo said wiggling his eyebrows, in his mischievous fashion.

Hazel, who was sitting in between the two boys, made her boyfriend sit back down, who had made a move to get at Leo, before smacking Leo on the back of the head. "Quiet, Leo. I like Frank how he his."

"Hazel, you can't smack me anymore, slap Leo day is over."

He felt another smack to the head, and he turned to see Annabeth and Percy, who must have come in when they were talking. "Technically, it's still the same day as when we came here. Time stasis field, remember?" she said, before sitting down on Percy's lap on their place on the floor.

Leo mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid slap-happy-girls,' before a small lightning blast from the huntress who sat across the room shut him up.

The nine demigod friends argued over many mundane things for a few minutes more, waiting for the goddess of magic to arrive, unable to admit that they were slightly nervous that she had summoned them. Finally, the goddess Hecate walked, back in her Greek dress, which she had traded over the last few weeks for more comfortable attire. "Heroes, I have decided that I have trained you you the best I can. It is time to enter the wizarding world." The demigods were silent, drinking in the information. "In five minutes we will be returning to the day you left. Any questions?"

"Are you sure we are ready? I mean yesterday..." Percy pointed to a corner of the room that was black with soot because he had blown up something, again. Hecate just laughed.

"Yes, I understand your... hesitation, but I have taught you all I can, you must learn the rest on your own. I have interfered all too much anyway. Anything else?" The demigods all looked at each other, before turning to Percy to give their answer. "We're ready."

* * *

><p>The demigods appeared in the Big House a few minutes later to a surprised Chiron, who swore that they had just exited the door, seconds before. The centaur collected himself quickly before informing the group that Argus would be taking them to the airport momentarily. At this Percy, Nico, and Thalia, much to most of the demigods tensed.<p>

"Airport? Like flying? On an airplane? In the air?" Percy said.

"Yes, Perseus, that is generally how these things work," Chiron said, sounding a tad bit exasperated.

"But Zeus said that..." Percy let his voice trail off. It was a well known fact Zeus had threatened the poor boy when he was only 12.

"Zeus has given his permission for this one time for you and Nico to travel through his domain."

"And besides," Jason added. "Dad would never blast Thalia and I down. And didn't you fly in the Argo II just a few days ago. And you fly on Blackjack all the time."

"That is totally different. First of all boat, my dad's domain, second of all Pegasus, again my dad's domain."

Jason put his arm around his black haired, green-eyed friend. "C'mon Percy, after all you've faced it can't be that bad."

Hours later found all the demigods, even Jason, kissing the ground at the rough treatment Zeus had put them through on the long flight. "Never again. Never again, Percy," Frank said as he steadied himself and his girlfriend. "I am never, ever flying with you again. Zeus seriously hates you."

Percy, who was looking extremely green, just nodded. And I am never flying again. Here that Zeus!" he yelled looking up. "You win!" Mortals gave them strange looks. Annabeth tapped her slightly insane boyfriend on the shoulder. "Seaweed Brain, people are staring."

"Yeah, Kelp-for-brains, you are going to blow are cover before we even meet the wizards," Thalia said with a smug smile. Percy just grumbled a bit before moving on to the baggage claim, where the nine of them all claimed their trunks.

"So Persassy," Leo said turning to their honorary leader, as they walked out the doors of the airport and into the open England air. "Where we off too now?" Percy in turn just turned to his girlfriend, who shook her head.

"We have to call the something called the Knights Bus, and ask them to take us to house called 12 Grimmauld Place. It was the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix during the war. Now quite of the few veterans live there," Annabeth said, quite used to the fact that her boyfriend would not remember the plan.

"Order of the Phoenix?" Hazel questioned.

"The official Light Wizard group during the war," Annabeth answered.

"Oh. Well how do we call the Knights Bus?"

"Like this," Annabeth said, holding out her wand, saying 'Lumos'. For a few awkward moments, they stood shuffling back and forth, as they waited for the wizarding transportation to arrive. Suddenly, a red triple-decker bus appeared in front of them. Wide-eyed, the nine demigods in when the wizard, who they were informed was not a Death Eater, opened the door and let them.

The ride was, exciting to say the least, and those who had never ridden via Gray-Sisters before, found themselves rather surprised a car could move itself in such away. As they pulled up in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, the demigods stumbled out of their second bumpy ride of the day. The street was quite dark, but they had no problem finding the right house.

Percy, the leader that he was, took the initiative, as the demigods piled onto the small steps, to knock on the door. When the door opened and they were met by a very red-headed women, wooden spoon in hand, scowl on her face, Percy did the only thing he could think of. He stuck out his hand.

"Hi, names Percy. Percy Jackson, wizard extraordinaire."


	6. Normal?

For the first time that Harry could remember, he was truly happy. The first 11 years of his life was full of torment from his unloving relatives, and even though they had apologized in their own strange way when he had left, he would never think of the Dursely's as his family. They were blood relatives, not family.

Harry supposed that the first year or so of his life must have been pleasant, living with his parents and all, but that didn't count because he couldn't remember.

Then next came Hogwarts, and mind you, though he had the most wonderful of wonderful times, he couldn't truly be all the way happy, because threats still loomed, and there was still the prospect of returning to the Dursley's every summer holiday. So, no, while he did enjoy his first years at Hogwarts, he still never became truly happy. He cast his patronus with a false memory for god sakes, shouldn't that be evedince enough of the lack of happiness in the teenage boys life.

But then came the war, and the fulfillment of the prophecy. Voldermort was dead. And he was alive. It was finally over.

For the first days after the war, many celebrated. The name of Voldermort was said freely, without fear or hesitation. Yes, there was a still a few rogue Death Eaters, but without their no-nosed leaders friend, witches and wizards alike were no longer afraid of them.

Yet even as the people celebrated, a somber mood settled over the burrow. Dumbledore was dead, Fred was dead. Remus, Tonks... The list was never ending, and neither were the tears. Ron had even started crying over Snape, and he had hated the guy.

"Greasy bit," Ron had said, confiding to his now girlfriend Hermione, "Causing me grief even from the grave."

But that had all changed when low and behold the year-long-dead, Albums Dumbledore had walked in, in all his glory through the front doors of the Burrow. Looking as utterly confused as the rest of the residents felt.

The news hit the Daily Prophet the next morning. Wizards and witches that had died within the last 5 years were coming back to life, and no one knew why. Not that anyone was complaining about it. Within days Fred showed up at the Burrow, along with Remus and Tonks. Mrs. Weasely cried, and Theodore got to be held by his parents. A week after that Snape came stumbling through the door, greasy hair and all, looking admittedly flustered after being hugged by his once rivals son.

And last, but not least, came on Sirius Black, looking better than he had when he had he looked was healthy. The years added on by spending time in Azcaban shaved off. It was a miracle, to say the least. A shocking, and all together welcome miracle.

So the summer passed with parties and festivities. Eventually the lot of the moved to Grimmuald, seeing as how it had many more rooms than the Burrow. It was cleaned out quickly, and though the painting of Sirius's mother was till cursed in place, she was much quieter now. Seeing how she couldn't brag about her all powerful dark lord any more, she really didn't have much of a choice.

Time passed quickly, and before Harry knew it, it was his eighteenth birthday. It became the biggest celbrwation the wizarding world had ever seen. How could it be anything less savior. And though Harry very much so enjoyed the big party, he had confided with the rest of them that the small get together he had with the Order Members that night, was the best birthday he had ever had.

What came as the most surprise though, was in the middle of dinner, four owls flew through the open window of 12 Grimmuald Place and dropped four identical envelopes in front of Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny.

"Hogwarts letters?" Hermione had exclaimed. "But we are too old to go to Hogwarts Professor."

"Hogwarts, as I may have told you before, has a mind all her own. She sends out the letters, not I, though I along with Minerva, do sign them. She must have decided to let you, along with the rest of that years seventh years, to come back," Dumbledore replied, the ever shining twinkle in his eyes. "I see no reason to disagree with the castle, do you?"

"No!" The three eighteen year olds exclaimed, thourghly excited to attend their favorite school without the threat of Voldermort and his nefarious school term plots looming over them.

"It will definitely be a different to attend a normal year at Hogwarts for once," Harry said, thinking back to all the times something had gone terribly wrong at school in the last seven years.

"True indeed, my boy," Dumbledore said tapping his nose with the tip of his finger, "But with magic involved nothing could ever be truly normal."

So now, Harry sat perfectly content, and happy upon his trunk, which was already packed, desperately wanting the week to be over, so he could board the Hogwarts express, and be off to school. He pulled out his wand and twirled it around a bit, when suddenly the resident mischief twins appeared in front of him.

"Help us!" Fred exclaimed

"Mum's after us again!" George continued.

"And she's got a spoon!" They yelled at the same time. Harry thought back to the time when he couldn't tell the two apart. Now it was pretty easy, considering George was missing an ear. Some mediwitches and wizards had tried to grow it back, but they had as much luck as if Gilderoy Lockheart had tried to take Voldermort on himself. Well pretty much any witch or wizard in Lockhearts case. In other words, it worked zero percent. George didn't seem to mind though, and Mrs. Weasely enjoyed being able to tell her boys apart.

"What did you do this time?" Harry asked, quite used to their antics.

"Well," Fred began.

"We were testing out new product-"

"For our joke shop, you know."

"When it malfunctioned-"

"Just little bit."

"And exploded."

"All over the table."

"And all over dinner."

"Which my dear Gred, did you notice has nine extra place settings?" Fred said turning to his brother.

"Why I did brother Forge I did notice the extra nine place settings at our already humgous table." George replied, turning to his brother as well.

"Do you know anything about that Harrykins?" The twins asked simultaneously, turning their heads back to him.

"First of all, no. And second of all why would I know anything about that anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe they told you stuff."

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" came the loud, booming mom voice, of an angry Mrs. Weasey. The twins winced.

"Gotta go."

"Bye Harry!" And the twins apparated out. Harry just shock his head. You never really knew with those two.

Harry sat, playing with his wand for a few minutes more when he heard a know on the door. He was confused. Everyone who lived at the house or should even be staying at the house was hear at the moment. No one should have been knocking. He put his wand in his pocket and rqn down the stairs. From there he saw a scowling Mrs. Weasely, she was probably interrupted from yelling at the twins, trun to open the doors. He couldn't see anyone, but heard the deep voice of a teenage boy say "Percy, Percy Jackson wizard extrordinare."

He heard the scowl melt off of Mrs. Weasely's face as she began talking. "Oh, hello dears. You must be cold standing outside in this weather. Come in, come in," she said using what Ron called her 'mum-voice, before steping aside to reveal the people standing on the steps of the house. It took a few moments, there was some pushing and shoving going on, but eventually all persons made it though the door, and into Grimmuald Place.

There were nine of them in all. All stunningly attractive, it was impossible to see even if he did have a girlfriend and as straight as a board, and all radiating power, more so than even Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasely exclaimed, probably noting him for the first time, "Meet the American exchange students."

Exchange students? Normal year indeed.


	7. Exchange Students

Molly Weasely liked to think herself a relatively patient woman. With seven kids how could she not be? But despite her over developed patience, the twins were getting on her last nerve. First she had to make more room for the exchange students that were coming. Then she had to cook the large meal alone, considering no on in the house could cook as well as she, you could ask any one. The twins had exploded some sort of goop all over her hard work.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. She laughed slightly to herself as Sirius, who had joined her in the kitchen not long ago, winced at the tone of her voice. The twins tumbled down the stairs.

"COMING MOTHER!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Yes?" George said with amocking sort of sweetness as he leaned his head in the door way.

"You called?"

"I just made this dinner and you two boys had to muck it up with one of your trick didn't you?"

"Sorry Mum."

"Yeah Mum, we're sorry." Mrs. Weasely could here the sincerity in their voices.

"Oh come here," she said giving in, and pulling them in for a hug. As she pulled away, she turned her head she saw the dinner table once more. The scowl came back to her face. "I'm still cross," she said, rapping them both on the head ever so slightly with her spoon. Suddenly she heard a knocking at the door. Scowl still firmly in place she headed out of the kitchen area.

"Never mess with a women's cooking boys," she heard Sirius say from behind her. "I never made that mistake again."

Mrs. Weasely opened the door and was met by the sight of nine people scrunched on the front steps of the old Black home. The one in front stuck out his hand. "Hi. Names Percy. Percy Jackson."

Mrs. Weasely stared dumbly at the hand for a few moments, not quite sure what to do. She looked back up at the boy, who had the biggest grin on his face. Her scowl melted, and was instantly replaced with a smile. "Oh, hello dears," she felt a cool breeze blow threw the door, and watched as a few of the group shivered. "You must be cold standing outside in this weather," she opened the door wider to give them room, "Come in. Come in."

And come in they did. Stumbling over one another in rush to get to the warmth the ancestral Black House gave. After they all finally made it through the door, Mrs. Weasely turned to call the rest of the large houses residents to meet the group, when she saw Harry standing in the middle of the staircase. "Harry!" she said enthusiastically, "Meet the American exchange students."

"Exchange students?" Harry said after a few moments of awkward silence, and obvious staring.

"Yes from America. They go to..." Mrs. Weasely back to the group, "What school do you attend again?" A girl with long, curly blonde hair, and gray eyes answered.

"Delphi's School for the Magically Gifted."

"Yes, yes, I remember now. Oh, come on now, school talk can be saved for later. You poor dears must be exhausted and hungry."

"I could definitely go for some food."

"Percy, you could always go for some food. Your stomach is a bottomless pit."

"Shut up Superman."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron were snogging when Harry burst in. "Guys!" he said, not bothering to apologize for his rather rude arrival.<p>

"Harry!" Hermione shouted incredulously.

"Mate!" Ron shouted, at the same time, seeming more irritated that he had been interrupted, than having been caught in the intimate situation.

"Never mind your kissing, there is new people. Here!"

"Okay..." Hermione said slowly, not quite realizing what the big deal was. They were probably some new government people that had come over to talk with Dumbledore about security against possible Death Eater.

"Nine new, powerful, attractive looking teenage, exchange students from America."

"America!" Hermione said, "I wasn't aware there was a wizarding school in America."

"Mione, you don't know something?"

"Shut up Ronald," she said smacking him on the chest.

"Blimey, you hit hard."

Hermione ignored her pouting boyfriend. "What's the school called?"

"Delphi's School for the Magically Gifted."

"Delphi, like the Greek myth's Delphi?"

"I don't now Mione, I'm not the genius. It's your job to figure these things out."

"Hold up," Ron said, stopping his best friends rant, "Attractive? How attractive are we talking?"

"Ronald!"

"Like, stunningly attractive. I only saw them for less than a minute before running up here to tell you guys, and I swear I have never been more intimidated by the power and beauty in the room. Even when facing Voldermort. Not that he was attractive. But the power flooded off them in waves. I'm serious!" he shouted seeing the slightly skeptical looks on his best mates features.

"We believe you Harry," Hermione said in a comforting tone, knowing that Harry had past issues with people not believing him, and was quite sensitive about it. "It's just your making them out like they are some sort of gods and goddess's"

"Yeah mate," Ron echoed.

"Just come see, you'll see what I mean." The three friends ran down the stairs, but not before Harry knocked on Ginny's door to retrieve his girlfriend.

When they finally made it down the stairs, they made their way into the kitchen, where much noise seemed to be emanating from. There the table was full of everyone from, dis-cluding Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and including the nine teens that Harry had spoke of.

Dumbledore stat at the head of the table. To his left sat Sirius, than Remus, Tonks, Baby Teddy, Bill, Fleur, and two empty seats. On his left was Arthur Weasely, Molly, Charlie, Percy, The twins, and two empty seats.

Next to the empty seat, spread out on both sides of the table was the nine Americans.

At the opposite head of Dumbledore sat a boy with tanned skin, and messy black hair. As he turned, Hermione caught glance of the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Some might have said he looked like Harry, but she would have disagreed if they did. Yes, his black hair was messy like Harry's, but opposed to Harry's bed head hair, his seemed more wind swept, than messy. He was muscled, unlike Harry's wiry frame, no offense to him. His skin looked naturally sun kissed, most unlike Harry's pale, indoor looking pallor. And his eyes. Like Harry's they were green, but the were a vibrant sea green rather, Harry's deep emerald.

To the boy's right was a girl with long blonde hair, that fell into natural looking curls. She too was tanned, and well muscled. Her eyes were grey. They reminded Hermione of a storm, and as the girl looked at her, she swore her eyes were boring into her very soul.

Next was a intimidating girl with spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes. The girl was dressed in punk looking clothes, and a silver tiara donned her head. She was glaring at another boy, and it looked as is lightning sparks might just shoot out of those eyes of hers if she tried hard enough.

Next to her was an Italian looking boy, with pale skin. He was in goth attire, which added to the 'go away vibe' he was carrying. His eyes were a deep black, and looked as if they carried the weight of the world in them.

Next to him was an elfish looking Latino boy, with an impish grin on his face. He making large gestures with his hands, and talking to the aforementioned girl with the spiky hair. He seemed indifferent to the death glare he was receiving.

On the green eyed boys left, was a guy with blonde hair and the same striking blue eyes, as the punk girl. He emanated a good-guy, rule follower sort of vibe, with his ramrod straight back and somewhat serious face. He like, the others excluding the Latino, was well muscled, and a bit bulkier than the green eyed dude. Quite opposite of the green-eyed boy, who screamed trouble maker.

Next to him was a tan girl, with choppy brown hair, and kaleidoscope eyes. Easiest the prettiest girl she had ever seen, and she didn't even look like she was trying!

Next was a Chinese looking guy, who was easily the bulkiest of the nine. He looked like he was built to hit something, and he looked like he was built to hit that something hard. But his face somewhat ruined the intimidating vibe, with his soft eyes and sweet smile. The guy was a gentle giant.

The other thing that ruined the image was the petite girl next to him. She was the youngest looking of the group, with bushy, not frizzy, curly brown hair. She had beautiful gold eyes, and she looked positively innocent holding on to the Asian boy's hand.

Harry had been right, they were attractive. By far the most attractive people she had ever seen. And the exuded power. Hermione had never noticed before, but when she usually entered a room, she felt the presence of the most powerful person in the room. Normally this was Dumbledore. But these nine people dwarfed even his power.

"Ahh," came the voice of the four's headmaster. "I was just going to send someone to retrieve you. Come sit. Sit." And in a dazed sort of haze, the four made their way to the empty seats at the table.


	8. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I don't even own a copy of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, and for that I am** **sad.**

"Come sit. Sit," the man called Dumbledore beckoned to the four teenagers who were standing dazedly by the door.

Jason looked the four teenage wizards they were to be protecting. And though Jason felt a tad bit condescending saying so, he had to admit that they didn't seem all that powerful or intimidating. He had been told that these four teens had played a monumental part in the defeat of the wizarding worlds Dark Lord.

The one Mrs. Weasely had called 'Harry,' green eyes and black hair like their own leader, but he was kinda scrawny, not to powerful looking, much unlike Percy. He looked like a twig with ashen skin.

The red headed boy, who Jason automatically assumed was a son of Mrs. Weasely, was tall, and a bit buffer (more buff? more buffer? whatever) but he slouched, and didn't use his more intimidating stature to his advantage.

The girl hanging on his arm seemed a bit more like the warrior that he was expecting, because she analyzing the lot of them even her some what fog like state (what was causing that?). A very Athenian, and admirable trait.

Next came the red headed girl who was holding Harry's hand. She to seemed a bit more warrior like than the boys(what was up with that? He had nothing against warrior girls, take Annabeth for example, only person she couldn't beat was Percy, but c'mon boys. Step up!). With her lithe figure, and graceful step, she exuded confidence and fire, even in her distracted state.

The four sit down. "I would like you four to meet Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia, Nico Di Angelo, and Leo Valdez," said Dumbledore. Each of the nine raised their hand as their name was called. "They are exchange students."

"Nine, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, Ginny Weasely, and Harry Potter." The latter mentioned boy cringed and paused, as if expecting an attack.

Annabeth responded first, "Pleasure to meet you." Harry seemed stunned for a moment.

"That's it?" the girl Hermione said, "You don't know who he is?" It seemed a bit rude, as if she was wondering why a commoner had not addressed her king, but the demigods saw it for what it was. Harry Potter was famous, and used to being questioned for it. It was a change, a welcome change not to have to be.

"Hermione!" Harry practically hissed.

"It's fine," laughed Percy, picking up his chicken leg and absentmindedly taking a bite, "Your'e the one who defeated the Moldyshorts guy right?"

Every one of the wizards stopped mid-whatever-they-were-doing and turned to Percy, who was looking down at his plate of his food, completely oblivious to the stares. At the sound of silence he looked up, "What?" Suddenly the twins were laughing.

"MOLDYSHORTS?!" they gasped out in between their laughs.

"Yeah..." Percy said sounding as confused as his face looked, "That was his name... right?"

"Voldemort Percy, Lord Voldemort," Annabeth said shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"Ohhh,yeah I remember now. I still think it's a stupid name."

The twins laughter, which had died down a few seconds before, came back tenfold, with the rest of the wizards joining in. The twins turned to Percy as the laughter died down once more. "I think we are gonna get along just fine Percy."

Percy just nodded and continued munching on his food. After a few minutes of silent eating, Jason decided to say something, "So besides defeating Dark Lords, what else do you guys do at your guys' school?"

This of course started a long winded explanation from Hermione, with funny little anecdotes from Harry and Ron whenever they were relevant.

They told stories of ghost professors, which of course had Nico growling, of a mischievous poltergeists, which had Leo manically grinning, of magical moving staircases, which drove Annabeth into a architectural frenzy.

But they also told stories of bullies, which had Percy fuming, of dangerous creatures, which made Frank curious, and dark quests, which had all demigods shuddering in remembrance of their own quests and tales.

But despite some of the nastier goings on at Hogwarts, the demigods were looking forward to it. It would be a different, and welcome experience.

After their regaling tale, which had caused quite a few pointed looks from the adults for not telling them all of this stuff before, Hermione asked about their school. All the demigods turned to Annabeth. She was by far the best liar.

"It's called Delphi's School for the Magically gifted. We study the same stuff as you guys plus a bit more. Not really much more to it."

"What other things?" asked Bill Weasely.

"Sword fighting for one," said Percy, mouth full of food.

"Sword fighting?" many members of the table gasped.

"Yeah, our principal, or headmaster if you will, Chiron, believes that we should be more than just magically sound, but physically fit as well," Annabeth said explaining her boyfriends off handed comment. "We do a lot of combat training, and a lot of physically taxing activities."

"Oh, okay," Fred Weasely said, "So what was that fire thing you did earlier?"

"What fire thing?" Ron asked turning to his brother.

"They threw some of their food into the fire," George replied.

Ron turned wide eyed to the nine, "You burned your food?! Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's part of our religion," Jason said, trying to placate the incredulous looking Ron. Ron in turn, just looked confused.

"Our school is based on Greek and Roman legends," Annabeth explained, "So Greek and Roman culture is woven into our curriculum. For example, all of us speak either Greek or Latin. Percy understands both."

"So why do you burn food?" Remus questioned, ever the scholar that he was.

"It's a sacrifice," Thalia explained, "To our patron gods."

"Patron gods?" Sirius said.

Annabeth was somewhat at a loss at how to explain it. "All of us are split up into cabins based on the gods. The cabin we are in is our patron gods." That was a better explanation than they were their parents, which of course was true, but they couldn't say that.

"Oh, ok," Hermione said, seemingly catching on, "So what cabin are you guys in?" Each demigod said their respective cabin, or parent (not that the wizards knew that), save for Thalia who said Artemis.

After dinner, everyone was shuffled out to the living room, by a flustered looking Mrs. Weasely. "Mrs. Weasely," Percy said, using the voice he usually used to placate his mother, "Really, we can help. It's only fair we do."

"No, no, no," Mrs. Weasely said very adamantly, "I'll clean up, you guys go be teenagers."

So the demigods left. Percy informed them there was no arguing with an adamant mother, and being the only one with the experience of one, was quickly listened too. The only ones there were the golden trio plus Ginny, the rest of the household having gone to their rooms.

As each of the demigods went to settle down on the couch, he stripped off the leather jacket he had been wearing since he arrived. Just as soon as it was off, and the four wizards glanced at him, Percy found himself at the wand point of four very angry looking wizards. Percy threw his hands up, as the rest of the demigods aimed their wands at the wizards.

"Whoa, I'm confused. What did I do? Annabeth," he said turning to his girlfriend, "I didn't do anything. This time. You gotta believe me."

"I do," she said not taking her eyes off the wizards in front of her, "Now what I want to know is why you four find it okay to hold my boyfriend at wand point?"

The wizards seemed a bit surprised at the boyfriend comment, which in retrospect was kinda stupid, the two had sat very close during dinner, but said, "His arm. The dark mark."

"Dark mark?" Percy said, confusedly, "OHHH, that dark mark!" Percy doubled over laughing clutching his sides. Everyone just stared at him without lowering their wands. "it's okay guys," he said as the laughter receded, "You can put your wands down, they think I'm one of Lord Voldy's death munchers." Ron snorted at this.

The demigods lowered their wands. "Well, aren't you?" Hermione questioned, "You have the dark mark on your arm."

"It's a tattoo," Percy said holding out his arm, showing them the SPQR tattoo. "It's a roman thing. Jason has one, too." Jason rolled up his sleeve showing his tattoo. The wizards lowered their wands, looking sheepish.

"Roman?" Hermione questioned, "I thought you said your patron was Poseidon. Isn't he Greek?"

The demigods looked at each other, "Yeah," Percy said slowly, "But I'm one of the few who have done both the Greek and Roman aspects of training. Me and Jason here."

"Jason and I, Percy."

"Whatever."

The wizards seemed to accept the answer, which the demigods were grateful for, and the rest of the night past quickly with stories of past adventures and wondering of what was to come.


End file.
